CP - June, 2372
This page chronicles posts #766-815 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2372. *CP - May, 2372 *CP - July, 2372 Deep Space Nine Plots Reporting for duty, EVAN HAWK talks to BENJAMIN SISKO and they arrange a placement for him on the station. QUARK is having some self-confidence issues when it comes to his marriage and talks to MIXIE BRIDGES about how he is worried she will leave him. She says she won’t which is super ironic considering we all know she does. ELIM GARAK talks to AMITY LIU again and explains to her that he is leaving and Damar will be safe to leave his quarters in a week or so. Q shows up again and talks to MOSWEN who is upset with men, mostly Bashir, and is having a big hissyfit. JADZIA DAX and BENJAMIN are talking when Romulan/Cardassian ships leave to go into the wormhole and destroy the Founders. HAWK gets together with MIXIE and the two talk about his violin skills before he plays her a song and then breaks down thinking about his deceased husband. JADZIA with BENJAMIN, SELENE BLANCHARD and JULIAN BASHIR get together and talk about how to handle the fleet in the wormhole but say they cannot do anything. JULIAN is upset and seeks out MOSWEN to use her abilities for good but she refuses to help him. JADZIA tells MARCUS WOLFE about what is going on and he is shocked she isn’t going to warn the Founders. They have a huge blow up and he blames her for starting a war when she finally gives him the chance to warn them and he doesn’t. MOSWEN has another tantrum about men and her conversation with Bashir which Q and the readers have to suffer through once again. QUARK continues to be jealous of MIXIE and Hawk when she explains that he is a homosexual. KATAL tries to cheer MARCUS up but he is distracted when she explains it was her birthday and he offers to throw her a party. MARCUS tells JADZIA about the party but she can’t go because she agreed to have dinner with Una. QUARK and HAWK have a frank conversation where Hawk also admits that he likes men and not interested in Mixie. QUARK tells AMITY LIU she has to work for the party that night and she bitches and moans about it. JADZIA is surprised when her old friend XANTI UNA shows up as a new host named CATHASACH UNA and he explains that Xanti had a new host very quickly. They have dinner and make plans to hang out in the future. When CATHSACH and JADZIA go to the gym together, he puts on the moves and explains Marcus will probably cheat on her again and she gets mad. CORBAN MADDIX runs into TYBEE SEMENOVA who continues to act like she isn’t from the past and a total bitch. He tries to have sex with her but then doesn’t when he realizes how young she is. Having the birthday party, KATAL gets together with MARCUS at QUARKS with MIXIE, AMITY, MOSWEN, T’POK, JULIAN, MADDIX, WALTER RAINER who all play some drinking games. Katal then goes home really drunk with Rainer. In the morning, JADZIA tells MARCUS about Una and how the man likes her and doesn’t like him. KATAL gets up too and talks to QUARK about a new invention she is working on that would allow you to replicate latinum. KATAL talks to MARCUS and thanks him for his party before he complains about not liking the new Una host. Back to business, JADZIA and BENJAMIN are in Ops when they realize GARAK is coming back through the wormhole with news. JADZIA has drinks with CATHASACH in QUARKS again when MARCUS sees and pretends to be in a sexy program which gets Dax to come over. He inquires with Una to play football but they argue and leave. Still upset about CATHASACH UNA, MARCUS WOLFE challenges him to a drink contest and JADZIA DAX with MIXIE BRIDGES and QUARK are there to watch. In the end, Marcus wins. A week later, JADZIA finds out from BENJAMIN SISKO that they are going to need more science officers on the station and explains Marcus will be getting a promotion. ELIM GARAK is visited by AMITY LIU who talks to him about his time in the Gamma Quadrant. MARCUS is surprised when JADZIA finally breaks the news to him that he is getting a promotion to Lt. Commander and they celebrate with some sex. Q is back to talk to MOSWEN about the same old things. MARCUS finds KATAL T’KASSUS in engineering and surprises her with his promotion as well. JADZIA then sends a communication to MARCUS and explains she is going to astrometrics while he picks out his science team. MOSWEN experiments with going back and forth into time, only to realize some time in the future Dax is going to die. TYBEE SEMENOVA leaves Katal’s place and runs into CORBAN MADDIX before deciding she wants to live with him and have sex. BENJAMIN visits with TYBEE and realizes she is a terrible ungrateful child who should’ve been put out an airlock, but orders her to counselling. Cardassian Plots GUL DUKAT is out on a ship with KIRA NERYS and she is helping him rescue some Cardassians who had been left behind in a certain sector. Once they are on the planet, DUKAT and KIRA run into some resistance before she realizes he is there to kill his illegitimate daughter TORA ZIYAL. When DUKAT and ZIYAL meet up and talk, he explains to her that the politics of the situation will make it hard for them to be close. While leaving, DUKAT is taken from KIRA and ZIYAL by a raiding Maquis party. Alt Universe 2388 Plots During a transporter accident, JADZIA is brought to a possible future where Marcus is a Captain and has a son named fTHOMAS WOLFE who is six years old). fKARYN DAX-WOLFE is playing the piano when Jadzia arrives to her quarters having no idea what is going on. fMARCUS WOLFE answers the door and is shocked to see Dax. He hugs her but she is confused as to why he has children there – her children but things make more sense when fKATAL WOLFE walks in as well. Jadzia is shocked to learn about the future and more so to find out she dies becoming Ezri Dax. fKATAL talks to fMARCUS when he gets back and is worried he may leave her now he has seen his Imzadi again. JADZIA comes back to the Wolfe quarters and talks to fMARCUS who begs her to forgive him for allowing her to die. Dax isn’t sure if she could but after a conversation and a touching moment with fKARYN she offers her forgiveness. JADZIA spends more time with fKARYN in the holosuite and she explains she wants to be a writer and hints at how her mother ended up dying. They continue in the holosuite before fKARYN shows JADZIA she has skills with Klingon martial arts. #06 June, 2372 2372 #06 2372 #06